Night Snow
by OpheliaRisen
Summary: Yearning to see the falling snow, the restless priestess takes her favorite handmaiden, and recites a lullaby of her own. Reika x Amane


The mountain was always cold, and the first of the winter snow was threatening to fall. The inhabitants of the Kuze house were all preparing for the guests the snow always brings. Grandmother Yashuu had ordered all the handmaidens to practice their origami so when the time came to make kushimi or igushi, the process would go by more smoothly. The truth was she didn't want them under foot while the rest of the house was rushing about. Amane knelt on the tatami mat in her altar room, folding a paper doll lethargically. She sighed and held the finished doll up to the candles on the altar table. The paper took on a soft glow. Amane remembered the last few times she spent with Reika.

_Amane was cuddled up beside Reika in the tatami hall, both wrapped in a large blanket and eating mochi. Reika held the chopsticks while Amane held the plate. Both of them giggled as Reika placed one of the cakes into Amane's mouth._

_"You're mouth is almost too small!" Reika laughed as she watched Amane's cheeks bulge as she attempted to chew._

_Amane covered her mouth, her eyes smiling at Reika who was pushing the remainder of the cakes around on the plate._

_"Amane-Chan," Reika spoke in a soft voice. "Have you ever seen the snow fall outside the manor?_

_Amane shook her head as she swallowed._

_"In my village it snowed a lot, and the lake there was cold all year round. It was located at the base of the mountain, after all." Reika had a sad smile on her face, looking day dreamy. "I bet the snow up here is magical."_

Amane placed the paper doll in a small box with several others. She didn't know how to respond then. She had only been outside the manor during the summer and fall, once all the snow had melted. Reika came to them in the fall and hadn't stepped outside ever since. Neither of them had been out in the snow. Amane placed the lid on the box and pushed in under the table. The last time Amane was with Reika was after she received someone's holly.

_"Minamo-Chan and Shigure-Chan need to work on their lullaby," Reika confided in Amane as she helped her lay on her futon. "I wasn't able to relax as well as I do when you sing to me."_

_Amane eyed Reika's bandaged hand. Normally the engravers didn't bother with covering the tattoos with bandages. Amane assumed the tattoo was on the palm of Reika's hand, so they bound it to prevent any damage during the healing process. Reika cradled her hand as she lay on her side facing Amane, her brow furrowed with pain._

_"Uhm, should I get you some tea? It might help you get to sleep quicker." Amane suggested._

_Reika agreed and Amane rushed down stairs to the cupboard where her mother kept opiates, which she used when she was overcome with sadness Amane didn't understand. Her mother said the white powder calmed the nerves and helped her to sleep. Amane took one of the small paper packets. Her mother only used a small amount in her tea, so Amane measured out the same into Reika's tea. Amane tossed the rest of the packet into the fire and hurried back up stairs to serve Reika.  
>Amane knelt beside Reika as she gratefully accepted the tea. She had a curious look on her face as she took a few sips. She gave Amane a knowing smile which made her blush with embarrassment.<em>

_"Isn't it customary to just sing me to sleep?" Reika teased. "Your voice would have been fine."_

_"I'm sorry, Reika-Sama." Amane bowed with her forehead to the ground. "I just wanted you to be comfortable."_

_Reika set the cup aside and smoothed Amane's hair._

_"Amane-Chan," she whispered lovingly. "I appreciate your kindness."_

Amane climbed the stairs to the tatami loft to grab more paper. Amane craned her head as she heard voices. It was Shigure and Minamo. Amane trotted up the rest of the steps and nearly ran into Shigure as she rounded the corner.

"Oh, Amane-Chan!" Shigure laughed brightly and grasped her hand. "I was just coming to get you to have tea with us."

Amane let Shigure lead her to where Minamo sat at the desk already munching on dango.

"Where's Hisame-Kun?" Amane asked as she sat down.

"Oh, a man came wanting to offer his pain." Minamo said nonchalantly with her mouthful.

"Yashuu Obaa-San wanted Hisame-Chan to sit with the priestess." Shigure said as she poured Amane a cup of tea.

Minamo and Shigure always took their jobs as pacifiers lightly. All they really wanted to do was the Impalement Ritual. Amane closed her eyes as she sipped her tea. Hisame was dedicated, but all she saw Reika as was the priestess. Amane was the only one that knew the true Reika.

Amane tossed and turned most of the night, and was just getting to sleep when her door creaked open. Sleepy eyed she rolled on to her back to see Reika crouching beside her. She was wearing her flannel nemaki under a winter haori, and her loving smile. Amane sat up quickly, scared that something might be wrong.

"Reika-Sama, what is it?" she asked in a hurried whisper.

"We're going to go for a walk, c'mon." Reika stood and extended her hand to Amane, the vivid ink of the newest snake slithering out from under her sleeve.

Reika held Amane's hand as she led her through the foyer to the entrance of the manor.

"Reika-Sama, where are we going?" Amane asked apprehensively.

"We're going to see the snow." Reika replied as she pushed open the entrance.

Amane gapped. They were leaving the manor? They were leaving the manor, in the middle of the night, no less! Grandmother Yashuu would be furious. Amane stood rooted in the foyer as she watched Reika walked swiftly down the path. Snow was falling. The first snow of winter falling at night. Amane stepped into the door way, placing her hand on the door and watched her breath crystallize. Through it she saw Reika beckoning her from the torii. Amane gasped and pulled the door shut behind her and ran to meet Reika.  
>Reika grinned while turning and running down the hill. Amane followed Reika's footsteps through the snow. It was cold and Amane shivered as she ran after Reika, wishing she had grabbed her own haori. Reika was extending her arm behind her, looking at Amane. Amane extended her hand and panted, their hands were just out of reach.<p>

"Reika-Sama!" called Amane, worried she'd be left behind.

Reika grinned playfully and stopped to wait for Amane. The Kuze manor loomed like a giant silent ghost in the distance through the falling snow. Amane grasped Reika's hand when she reached her. Reika embraced the girl and they tumbled to the ground. Reika wrapped her haori around Amane and laughed breathlessly.

"Ah, Amane-Chan. Look at the sky," Reika rested her head on Amane's. "It's beautiful."

Amane moved her hair from her eyes and looked up into the falling snow. Dawn was breaking and twilight was spreading over the meadow they were laying in. The falling snow was beautiful.

"In my village there was a legend that snowflakes are the tears of the snow princess." Reika said softly against Amane's hair.

"The snow princess?" Amane wiped snow from her face, feeling sleepy.

"Yes. She is the goddess of snow." Reika had snowflakes on her eyelashes. "Legend says that a man encountered a very beautiful woman in the snow. He told her that when the snow princess shed her tears, a tragedy is about to happen, and that she should hurry home. The woman was actually the snow princess, and told the man that the snow was not her tears. 'It is man's despair that brings the snow' she told him. 'The snow flakes, they are the tears of man'."

Amane's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She was in the altar room. She could hear the other inhabitants of the manor bustling about. Was it a dream? Did she dream leaving the manor with Reika? Amane rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. Amane blinked as a haori fell off her shoulders.  
>"What…?" Amane knelt and picked up the haori.<br>It was the same one that Reika had worn when they left the house. Amane jumped as her door opened and Minamo's excited face appeared in the doorway.  
>"Amane-Chan, the first snow has fallen over night!" Minamo squealed. "And the guests have arrived."<br>As soon as she appeared she was gone again. Amane could hear her running noisily up the stairs. Amane looked down at the haori in her hands.  
>"Reika-Sama… Is a tragedy about to happen?"<p> 


End file.
